game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Stygr (Series)/Etherius
'''Etherius '''is a fantasy world. Ehterius is paralleled to us with it's own set of physical and universal rules and It's also has its own version common sense. The Technology level of this world is somewhat comparable to our world during 16th century so early guns like flintlock/musket are coexist with magic. The world itself had been in constant war for territories and and domination over others, mostly between Men and Alfen (the Elves) for over hundreds of thousands years. Cosmology Etherius is located on Astoria Systema, a plane created by the gods eons ago. Nowadays it is known that Etherius is one of the planet that circling the Astoria, the Sun. Etherius itself is a planet that also surrounded by 8 other planet that circles it. The planets around Etherius is known to be representation of the Divines, at least the Divines worshiped by the Remanican Empire. The following 7 other planets are (including our real world planets as comparison): *Ardes (Mercury) - Has no moon *Solerina (Venus) - Has one moon, Nibella *Leonox (Mars) - Has no moon *Agadeus (Jupiter) - Has 16 moons, The largest is Fortrax *Libenna (Saturn) - Has 20 moons *Mithras (Uranus) - Has 10 moons *Cygenus (Neptune) - Has 8 moons Etherius itself has two moons: Proton and Seico. The Proton -also known as the golden moon, as in their yellowish gold color- is the largest (larger than moon but slightly smaller than Mars) while Seico -also known as the Silver Moon- were big as our moon in real life. Cosmology.png|The Cosmology of Etherius and Astoria Systema Landmasses Etherius are divided into several different political continents and landmasses: #Antheros - Home of the most advanced races and nations on Etherius which includes the Reman of South Antheros. The Main power there is The Remanican Empire -or simply The Empire- and the Alfdain Federation. The continent is recovering themselves in a Great War that devastated most of kingdoms of Antheros 50 years ago. With the Empire dominates also make the Antheros the center of Trades especially within another Continents. The landscape is simlar to our Real-Life Europe. #Elfgedheim - Home of the Alfrim, the Snow Elves and also believed to be the home origin of all Elves before their kind separated into many kinds. The Land is mostly dominated by Tundra and Cold Plains. Similar to Northern Russian Taigas Forest and Scandinavian nature as whole. The Waringens of Anfheimia and the Alfrim are in struggle for controlling the Land. #The Great Plains - Home of the Alforsmer who colloquially known as the Orcs. The Landscape is dominated by dry shrubs fields, open grassland and sometimes deserts. #Alfrena - Also Known as Parahad by the Magadans. The continent known to be home origin of all Men before spread out into other parts of Etherius but now dominated by the Magadans and in extensions, the Alfogol -the Goblins- of Riekstan and the Dwarves of Namtukseh. The Landscape is mostly covered in hot and harsh deserts but some forests and jungles exists within the edges of the continents as the outline of the desert areas in addition of oasis that dotted the great desert itself. #Wulani - Also known as The Orient by the Remans and other people that is part of the Empire. The World who previously isolated for thousands of year before the first Reman Trader came into contact with the natives. Home to the several human and strange beastraces. and also some of Alforsmer known to settled here and live in same way as the other peoples in Wulani. The Landscape is similar to East Asian one, a mixed of wooded and bamboo forests with large pillar mountains spread across the land. #Mayandonea - A Large, Tropical Islands known to be the natural sources of Spices and since then become an enormous trade hub between the Empire and Peoples of the Wulani. Home to the Human Matari and the Khaedal, the sentient lizard race that originally live in the island. The Landscape is similar to those found in Thailand, Malaysia and Indonesia. #Trans-Septani - A Large Land covered with Thick Jungles. Recently founded by the Imperial Expeditionary team. It's known to host a savage Gorilla-like race that still live in Tribal Society, and assorted types of Dinosaur-like creatures. #Antbrenta - Another new land founded recently, this now by the joint Magadan-Dwarves expeditonary forces who is in a quest to search a new resources. The Landscape is a jungle on the north and Savannah in the south. #Stygria - A Land far in the north that once inhabited by Ancient Waringen during the Eternal Summer Century until some kind of new Ice Age occured and all of Stygria now covered in snow and ice thus force the Ancient Waringen migrated to Northen Antheros and become the Modern Waringen the world has known. Although the land is now harshly cold, many Imperial and Anfheimian Waringens conduct an expedition and found a lost city ruins of Stygr beneath the ice and snow mounds. Continents.png|The Physical map of Etherius